A New Order
by All Knowing 1
Summary: The Story of Jade Dragon, a warrior with a ...unique fighting style and his teammates in the Southern continent. It will likely include the main characters of 1/2 Prince when the assignation attempts starts on their overlord, Deathless.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This takes place in the world of ½ Prince, but does not involve any of the main characters (yet). I do not own the world or the monsters in it. I do own all my Oc's.**

**In this story, Second Life is active all around the world. My characters are American. **

Everything around me was black. Suddenly, a bright light appeared. I looked up to see a woman in what appeared to be a floating chair in front of me. "Welcome to Second Life. Please wait while we scan your body and record your voice. In the future you may begin to play as soon as you put on your game helmet." A ding sounded. "Congratulations. Now you may begin to create your character. Please be advised you may create only one character. Once set, your name, race, and appearance cannot be changed."

I was only half listening. I had read up on this game on the website before I began to play. Let me tell you, waiting was hard. This game had been a best-seller world round. However, due to only being able to create one character, I wanted to know exactly what I wanted.

Oh, sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm Benjamin, 19, and about to start my second year of college. I'm also a black belt in karate. I had been waiting to get Second Life for weeks. With summer break almost over, I wanted to get started before the school year begins.

Focusing back on the NPC, or I think she is an NPC, I'm not sure, I saw her gesture and creatures of every race appear. "First, please chose your race," she said. "There are humans, elves, dark elves, dwarves, demons, beastmen, celestials, and elementals."

"I want to see myself as an elf and a dark elf," I announced. I had already decided I would be a warrior but a clever one. I didn't just want to be a brute with a sword. However, this meant I needed to be agile to survive. I didn't like playing as a human, so that left the two types of elves. Looking, I decided I liked the elf me better. "I'll be an elf," I announced.

"Fine," the women said. "You may now alter your eye color, height, hair color, and add any other features you want."

I thought for a minute. "Okay, I want dark black hair, not very long, tied up in the back. I'd like dark green eyes and to be bit taller. Also, beatify by, oh, 10%. Looking at the image, I decided to be creative. "I want to add a dark green dragon tattoo right above the right eye going down the cheekbone a bit. Not a European dragon, but like a Chinese one, long body and tail." The woman looked startled, making me think she was more than an NPC, but did as I said. It looked good. Starting right above my eyebrow and very intricate, with detailed snout and claws, and the long body reaching almost to my temple, with the other set of claws there. The tail went down my cheekbone a bit. " Want do you want your name to be?" she asked, breaking into my thoughts.

I thought for a moment, and then smiled. "How about Jade Dragon?"

"Perfect!" she said. "Where do you want to be born?"

I shrugged. "Southern Continent, I guess."  
She nodded. I suddenly fell toward my image. "Your skill points will be randomly distributed." I nodded; I remembered that from the website. I then fell down a tunnel to be born.

Getting up, a bit dazed, I saw I was in one of the newbie villages. Wanting to see what stats I had rolled I said "System." My information appeared. Looking over to strength and agility, I saw both were at ten. _Yes,_ I thought, _I got just what I wanted_. Gazing over my other stats briefly, I saw my Physique was only 5 and the rest were also a bit low_. I'll just have to keep my agility up and avoid attacks_. Heading towards the nearest gate, I went to hunt some of the low level monsters that always appear near these kinds of villages.

Predictably, there were slimes. I realized I didn't have a weapon yet. Shrugging, I went over to the nearest slime. It made as if to bite me. Quickly sidestepping it, I punched it into the ground.

Attack Successful, Man-eating Slime HP -6

Smiling, I realized my martial arts training might be more helpful than I had thought. After half an hour, I had reached level 10. I had gotten a knife after defeating the first slime, but I had decided to continue fighting with punches and kicks. As a result, I had learned the skill Unarmed Fighting. I had checked the system description soon after. Unarmed Fighting-Ability Level 1, +5 Strength when fighting unarmed. After getting to level 10, I spent my skill points, putting them mostly into strength and agility. I put a few into Charisma and some into Willpower and Intelligence so I would have some Mana when I needed it.

Since I was level 10, I went searching for someone to change my class. I found a knight standing in the main square. I correctly guessed he was the one I needed. It turned out to change class I needed to bring him 10 goblin ears. Goblins were easy to find outside the village. In no time I completed the Quest and also raised myself to level 12.

"Here," I said handing them to the knight. "Very good," he said. A light enveloped me.

System notice: Jade Dragon's class has successfully been changed to Warrior

"You now can choose three new skills," the knight said. Before he even began listing them, I knew which ones I wanted.

"I want Fatal Blow, Litheness, and Continuous Attack."

He looked surprised I knew what skills I could get (I told you I studied the website). "Also you can get a weapon, though it is chance that determines how good it will be. The types are,"

"I choose daggers," I interrupted.

Frowning he muttered, "It is in your pack."

Looking inside I pulled out what seemed to be a large blade attached to an H- shaped handle. _A…karata?*_ I slowly realized. Smiling, I held it in my hand and mimed a punch. The katara sliced through the air with a _whish_ sound. Realizing I could incorporate this into the martial arts fighting style I was growing to like, I inwardly cheered_. I'm going to enjoy this!_

Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder…

* A katara is what (if you read the manga) the first assassin uses to attack Prince. If you want a detailed description, Wikipedia it.

**I hoped you liked it. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize to anyone who was reading this story. After not updating for a long time, I realized that I didn't like the way I had started this story. I'm going to be deleting it. I WILL write another story in the same section eventually, which may or may not feature some characters from this story. Sorry!

-All Knowing One


End file.
